


Crossed

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Multi, agents AU, double agent, everyone is agents, guns?, lance is a double agent, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: After a vicious trial for the murder of his dad, Lance is indebted to Galra Incorp. They finally give him his most difficult mission five years after he joined them, infiltrate Altea Agency and learn all their agents and their weaknesses. There's only a few problems with it, 1) his two best friends are agents there, 2) the groups leader is an amazing person that he wants to get to know better.





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> So, re-read this outline of mine and well, I just had to do this. So, here’s double agent lance au! Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions ask me through the comments or:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla  
> (P.S., updates will still be slow bc of school)

Lance looked at Zarkon as he paced his office. “You know what to do, correct?” he demanded and Lance nodded while both Zarkon and Haggar glared at him.

“Yes, sir. When you get the Altea agency at the warehouse, I pretend to be stuck and in pain but once there’s a suitable opening untie myself, get a gun and shot the ‘leader’,” Lance said and Zarkon nodded.

“Excellent. Get back to the station, the kidnapping will happen in an hour once you get back there,” Zarkon said and Lance nodded. “And don’t mess up, wouldn’t want the police to find out what you did to prove your mom’s innocence, now would we?” he asked and Lance nodded frantically before leaving the room and then the building. His head hung down, eyes dazedly watching the sidewalk go by with every step from the factory district back to city center where the station was.

His hands moved automatically, fixing his shirt and re-rolling the cuffs to his elbows so it doesn’t look like he was pulled by anyone on his break. He soon made it back to the station and went to the front desk and sat down. He started typing away at it with a file open by him, putting it in the record. Time flew by for him as he continued putting in files, answering calls and dispatching officers with news.

A banging resounded and everyone looked to the doors as they were broken down. Men Lance recognize as part of the Galra agency came in armed with massive guns. “Hands up!” the leader demanded and Lance rose his hands along with other unarmed employees. Most of the officers were out patrolling or dealing with cases. “Who here has access to information?” he continued and Lance tilted his head back in acknowledgement to it but also to show defiance.

“What about them?” he asked moving forward slightly as the armed men in back slowly came forward and civilians outside gathered slightly in the edges. The man laughed darkly, a smirk painting his lips as he looked between Lance and the other man at the desk.

“All I can say is, we need them,” the big man said and Lance snarled. “Guess you’re them from that reaction,” the man then went forward with astounding speed and pulled Lance over the desk, holding him above the ground by his shirt. Lance’s hands scramble at the hold, eyes frantic and grunts leaving his mouth as he struggled.

“Nhhg,” Lance grunted as the man pulled him close to his face before pushing him back. Policemen came forward and raised their own guns and the man smirked as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Lance’s head. A shocked noise escaped him as the gun came into his view, the gun wasn’t part of the plan. “What….are you….nnhg….doing?” he whispered with a grunt.

The man smirked at Lance before looking back to the officers that stopped moving, a couple held their hands up in a peaceful gesture, guns held loosely in their grips. “Nobody come closer or else he gets it,” the man threatened and Lance kicked out at the man behind him who just laughed at the sad attempt. The grip on his neck increased, causing him to gasp out for breath as the men backed out of the station.

“Call…..Altea Agency!” Lance yelled out as black spots flickered over his vision. He beat at the hand on his neck weakly and the man laughed as he tossed Lance over his shoulder and they continued their way to the place.

**XXX**

Allura opened the door from her office and looked at the men and women working looked up. “The police station was just attacked and their dispatcher Officer Lance McClain was taken,” she walked to a TV and pulled up a picture of said employee. “They want us to get him back before they get whatever it is they were after. Pidge, get on the screen all videos of inside and outside that station,” she called out and Pidge started typing away at her computer as all the other employees nodded understanding.

“Here it is,” Pidge called out and the image disappeared to show all camera angles from inside the station and out. The videos played and they watched as the presumed gang members went to the station and went inside. Talking happened and then the big man grabbed Lance and backed up with the gun to his head.

“Stop there,” Allura called and Pidge stopped it as they went down an alley that lead to the factory district. “That’s where we’ll start,” she then turned to everyone, “Shiro, Keith, Thace and Matt, go and search. Kolivan and I will strategize from here for you as you get information on Officer McClain’s whereabouts,” she said and the four nodded standing up as Kolivan and Allura stood at the TV with Pidge typing away next to it.

**XXX**

Lance scowled at the gang members standing around him. He tugged a hand against the rope that tied him to the chair and saw that he had a limited range of movement being a centimeter from the chair. “I won’t help you,” Lance replied as the man paced in front of him.

“We’ll see about that,” the man growled stepping forward with his gun and Lance’s eyes widened. “How would one get an old file?”

“That’s what you wanna know? Really?” Lance asked with a raised brow and a quizzical expression and the man nodded. “What file could you possibly want?” he asked flinging his wrists back so that his palms were facing the leader.

“A Mr. Sendak Dibazal arrest. He was charged with the theft of a AR-15 gun from a Mr. Alastair McClain’s shop that later killed Mr. McClain. Your father I assume?” he asked and Lance snarled at him. “You see, just like your mother, he was falsely accused but he didn’t get set free.”

“Even if he’s innocent, I’m not gonna help you steal a case file!” he growled and the man sneered at him.

“Oh, you will,” he leered at Lance and glared at the man. The leader walked up to Lance and punched his head, causing Lance’s head to snap back. A grunt escaped Lance as he righted his head. A throbbing filled his mouth and he could taste the iron from his blood. Lance glared at him and spat the blood onto the leader's feet continuing to frown at him as the man growled. “You’re going to regret that,” he said holding a knife up and brought it down to his abdomen.

A strangled sound left Lance’s mouth as the knife cut through. While he’d been taught not to cave under pain by Galra Incorp., that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt still. Lance bent over in pain but looked up to glower at the man. “Don’t I at least get a name to the person doing this?” Lance asked and he nodded.

“They call me Plytox,” the leader said with a smirk and Lance glared as he thought of every person to be considered bad that the Galra would contact but didn’t recognize the name.

“Is that supposed to scare me? I bet no one's even heard of you,” Lance countered and the man actually sputtered indignantly.

“Of course people have heard of me!” he yelled making a cut along Lance’s right forearm. A grunt escaped Lance but he continued to glare, _Where are they?_ , he thought to himself.

“Then how come I’m not trembling if you’re heard of?” Lance asked and Plytox stepped back in thought.

“Hmm,” he looked to the side and a member shrugged. “Well, they’ll have heard of me now,” he said menacingly while stepping forward.

**XXX**

“Shhh,” Shiro shushed them as they entered the abandoned factory and everyone nodded understanding. “Got the blueprints, Matt?” he whispered and Matt nodded. “Lead the way,” Matt then made his way forward and lead them through up toward the catwalks that would allow them to see what was going on with ease. As they opened the door a shout filtered through and they heard the man talk.

 _“They call me Plytox_ ,” Shiro turned to them and nodded his head. They went onto the catwalk crouched and went to the middle and they were directly above Lance, Plytox and some men guarding them.

“Is that supposed to scare me? I bet no one's even heard of you,” they heard Lance ask and then Plytox lunged forward making a cut along Lance’s forearm while he spoke.

“Of course people have heard of me!”

“Then how come I’m not trembling if your heard of?” Lance asked and Plytox stepped back in thought.

“Hmm,” he looked to the side and a member shrugged. “Well, they’ll have heard of me now,” he said and they heard the malice in the voice as he lurched forward. Shiro shared a look with his team and they nodded. He jerked his head at Keith and Thace who both nodded in agreement. Shiro and Keith went to the rail while Thace went to the end. They all got their hooks out quickly, tied the ends off around themselves before jumping off and throwing the hook at the rail all within two seconds.

They landed on the ground with a thud and everyone looked at them. “You’re finished,” was all Shiro said before he rushed forward with a gun and dagger in each hand while Thace and Keith went forward with collapsible swords. While Plytox was distracted, Lance shoved his feet forward and pushed Plytox away and then jumped up and back, destroying the weak chair. He pushed himself up with his hands and jumped to his feet.

He rushed to the nearest member while they were distracted by the newcomers from Altea. He pulled the gun out and shot to disable that member then turned to Plytox, the only man to know this was a setup. A growl left his mouth as Plytox sneered at him. “You won’t do it,” he said confidently and Lance scowled at him.

As the last members were taken down, the group looked at them and Shiro started stepping toward them. “Officer McClain, don’t do what I think you’re going to do,” he said and Lance glanced over at him. Plytox ran forward with a roar and Lance pulled the trigger on reflex a couple of times and Plytox fell down with two holes in his chest.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” he called softly to Plytox’s unmoving body. He then threw the gun away from him as if it burned him and stepped back. Even though it was part of the plan to kill Plytox he couldn’t believe he actually did it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the leader of the Altea team came over and placed a hand on his shoulders while the other two started cuffing those living and another came down from a door holding three grapplings.

“You ok?” he asked and Lance shrugged, adrenaline rushing through his body still before he grunted as the bad wound on his stomach moved and grew. He looked down numbly and realized that he was losing a good amount of blood from that wound and he started to sway. “Whoa!” Shiro yelled out as Lance started to collapse from blood loss and settled him on the ground. “Matt!” he called out and Matt rushed over while pulling out the med kit they had in case. Shiro then cleaned the wounds as best as he could and then bound them. He handed the kit back to Matt and then picked Lance up bridal style.

“We’ll take it from here, you two get him back to headquarters,” Thace called and Shiro nodded as they left the building and other members of Altea came to help bring the men in.

The sun was edging the horizon when they reached the car and Shiro carefully set Lance in the back seat then followed to make sure he didn’t move as Matt entered the driver's seat and started the car. He turned on the sirens and bolted out of the lot and down the street. Cars pulled aside to let them through and they made it to Altea Agency headquarters in minutes.

They got out of the car and Shiro pulled Lance into his arms as they both rushed inside and ran to the medical center, agents all around backed up and made a path for them. Shiro looked down at Lance and saw how his breathing was shallow and swore under his breath. “Matt, call Coran down to Medical!” Shiro yelled and Matt grunted acknowledgement.

“Coran, we need you in Medical stat. Officer McClain is down, lost a lot of blood and is breathing shallowly,” Matt said and he hummed in response to whatever Coran said. “See you in five,” he responded. “He’s heading there now,” Matt said and Shiro grunted, pushing himself harder. He wasn’t going to allow Lance to die, not on his watch.

The Medical doors opened with a swoosh and Coran was waiting by a bed with Ulaz and different equipment they’d use to help Lance. “Place him there,” Coran said grabbing gloves and a mask while Ulaz grabbed some tools. “Now if you’ll leave, this may take awhile,” Coran explained and the two nodded before leaving the room to report to Allura.  They went into the ‘bridge’ where Pidge, Allura and Kolivan were waiting for them, watching on a monitor as Thace, Keith and a few others were walking the culprits into cars to be interrogated.

“There you are. How is Lance?” Allura asked turning to them. Pidge looked at them too, curious for some reason and Matt nodded to her.

“He’s getting patched up by Coran and Ulaz as we speak. I’m confident he’ll be fine,” Shiro replied and Pidge sighed. “From what we gathered, these men wanted an old file, which one, we don’t know,” Shiro replied.

“But Pidge and I can find out! That factory we were in has old surveillance cameras that we can get into hopefully. They might not get everything since they are pretty old,” Matt said and Pidge smirked.

“Way ahead of you,” she turned back to her computer and started typing. “I already hacked into them when you left and caught a part of the conversation about what file but it only had one fact,” she said and pulled up the bad video.

“‘ _What file could you possible want?’ Lance asked._ _  
__“A Mr. *static* Dibazal arrest *static* charged *static* theft of a AR-15 gun *static* shop that later *static*,’ Plytox said_ ,” that’s when you guys showed up about. The rest of the video is like that. Just an arrest of Mr. Dibazal and a theft of a gun. Dibazal has a lot of reports since many people either go by or is a Dibazal family member. But we can try asking,” Pidge stated and looked down and Matt placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, “Mr. McClain,” she finished and Shiro shared a look with Allura and Kolivan.   
“Pidge, why did you hesitate to say his name?” Shiro asked and Pidge glanced to Matt.

“He sounds familiar,” she lied. She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting to see if Shiro would call her out. She knew Lance, was friends with him along with Hunk, their engineering chief.

“Alright. Once he’s given the all clear we’ll ask him,” Shiro said and Pidge let out a silent sigh of relief as Matt elbows her with a smile, knowing she lied. “Why don’t you two get to work on cleaning that up and get rid of the static,” Shiro suggested and the two nodded as he and Allura walked out of the room towards Medical most likely.

“He’ll find out eventually, you do know that right?” Matt asked and Pidge nodded.

“I know, but I rather he didn’t like this. I was gonna have Lance meet you, Shiro, Allura and Keith literally this weekend. He still doesn’t know that we’re agents, maybe I’ll tell him later when we’re alone,” Pidge sighed and Matt smiled.

“He deserves to know what kind of danger he’ll be in being friends with you, Hunk and hopefully us,” Matt said and Pidge nodded with a small smile. “Let’s clean this video up!” Matt declared suddenly and Pidge laughed as she typed away on her computer, already working on a portion of the video while Matt started on another part.

**XXX**

“We might want to consider recruiting Lance for Altea. He’s a good shot and seems decent in hand to hand, he could be a good agent for us,” Shiro said and Allura tilted her head.

“You think so?” she asked and Shiro nodded.

“He’s resourceful. He kept the man talking while he waited, knowing someone would come. Then once they were distracted, pushed the man away and freed himself and disabled a person. Granted it would have been nice to have the man in charge alive, but casualties happen. He didn’t look were he was pointing when this Plytox charged,” Shiro said and Allura nodded.

“Yes, he can’t be blamed for protecting himself with the police training he got. They more often than not, shoot to kill, not shoot to disable,” Allura agreed. “You may be right. With some training, he could learn to always shoot to disable, among other things and become a valuable agent like you,” she continued and Shiro nodded. They arrived outside Medical and looked in. Coran just finished the last stitches and Ulaz bound them to make sure nothing  got in for the first few hours.

Allura pressed a button by the door and Coran looked over before nodding to Ulaz and walked over, pulling the gloves and mask off as he went. The door opened and Coran stepped out with a smile. “He took the new blood well and I’d say he’ll make a speedy recovery thanks to the work Shiro did at the scene,” he reported and Shiro smiled, his cheeks turning a faint pink color at the praise.

“It was nothing,” he said and Coran turned to him.

“It wasn’t ‘nothing’,” he called out. “If you hadn’t done what you did, this man would have had a slim chance. But because of what you did, his chances soared like an eagle,” he explained before turning to Allura. “I assume there’s more to your visit?” he asked and Allura nodded.

“Yes, we were wondering how long until we may speak to Lance,” she said and Coran pulled his mustache in thought.

“I’d say in a couple hours. But he may be a bit, how’d you say, out of it,” he said and Allura nodded.

“We’ll take our chances,” was all she said and Coran nodded.

“Of course, why don’t you get cleaned up and rest Shiro, you have time. Same goes to you Allura,” Coran pushed them away and Allura laughed.

“Just because Father told you to take care of me doesn’t mean you have to act like my father and treat me like a kid,” she teased and Coran sniffled slightly.

“Well, you are a young woman, you need to take care of yourself still. If you won’t yourself then I will for you,” he declared and Allura laughed as she walked away with Shiro.

**XXX**

Lance groans softly as he comes too. He feels a throb coming from his mouth, abdomen and right forearm. He squints his eyes open against the harsh lights and hears talking that stops. “Mr. McClain, how are you feeling?” a man with an Australian accent, orange hair and a mustache fills his vision, blocking the harsh lights.

He grunts in reply and the man helps him sit up slightly. “Sore, and there’s a throbbing feeling in my stomach and arm,” he replied. “How do you think I feel?” he asked and the man laughed.

“So, ok then. As for that throb, I can give you pain meds. How much do you remember?” he asked and Lance shrugged thinking about what he could say. He remembered the plan then the men coming in, then being in the warehouse. But after the first stab things got fuzzy, some details clear while others weren’t.

“After the first cut it’s a bit fuzzy,” he admitted and Coran nodded.

“It’ll come back with time,” he relied.

“What’s your name?” Lance asked and Coran smiled.

“Coran Smythe, at your service,” Coran introduced holding his hand out and Lance reached out to shake it, a small smile on his lips.

“Am I at Altea Agency?” he asked and Coran nodded.

“Yes, we decided, well, Matt did, that it’d be best for you to be treated here since there’s no guarantee that those men won’t come back for you,” he explained and Lance nodded agreement.

“Mr. McClain,” a feminine voice with a British accent called out and Lance turned to see a dignified woman with cloud like white hair standing a few feet away.

“Just Lance, please,” Lance replied breathing through his nose thinking of his deceased dad but pushed it aside.

“Of course. Lance, do you remember what file they were after?” Allura asked slowly and Lance scrunched his eyes closed, mouth pursed to the side in thought that was all an act.

“Hmm, I believe it was a ‘falsely accused’ arrest and murder case. It’s a bit fuzzy, sorry,” Lance replied and Allura sighed but gave him a smile.

“That helps a bit actually. All we had was Dibazal and an arrest for theft of a gun. Thank you, this will narrow the search,” Allura said and Shiro smiled at them. Lance nodded and his eyes started to droop and he shook his head. “Coran?” Allura asked and Coran went over to Lance.

“Yes, we gave him more medicine since he needs to rest for opportune healing. It’s kicking in now. You might be able to get one other question in if you have any before he falls asleep,” Coran reported as he helped Lance lie back down.

“Lance, do you know why they think Dibazal was falsely arrested?” Shiro asked this time and Lance’s head lolled over to look at Shiro.

“Sssss’maybe they…...found nnew evidenccccce,” Lance slurred and his breathing went even then as he fell asleep.

“He won’t be up till at least morning,” Coran estimated and the two nodded.

“Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow then. Keep an eye on him, alright?” Allura called and Coran nodded.

“Of course!” he called back and he saw the two nod as the door close behind them. “You have quite the story to tell once you remember,” Coran whispered and heard the door open again and saw Pidge and Matt come in. “Ah, Pidge, Matt. What brings you here?” he asked and Pidge nodded toward Lance.

“I’m friends with Lance along with Hunk. But please, don’t tell him me or him are here. I want to tell him myself,” she said and Coran nodded understanding.

“On my honor then. If your wondering how he’s doing, he’s doing fine. He’s under right now but will be up in the morning. Hopefully he’ll remember what’s happened clearly,” Coran explained and the siblings nodded. “How’s the video coming?”

“Eh. Allura told us about the falsely accused murder too and suggested we focus on getting the name clear,” Pidge explained and Coran nodded.

“And how’s that coming?”

“It’s….interesting,” Matt said. “Clearing corrupted video is NOT easy.”

“I can imagine not,” Coran agreed. “But, if you don’t want them to get angry I suggest you get back to work. And don’t worry, I’ll keep you updated,” he assured and they nodded before leaving the room.

**XXX Four Days Later XXX**

“We have a test you need to complete if you wish to join,” Allura said calmly and Lance nodded understanding.

“I’ll do whatever it is you need me to do. It would be an honor to join your ranks. Though let it be known, if I end up passing, I can’t do nights without having a week’s notice since I’m doing night school,” Lance said and Allura nodded.

“Of course, we’ll work around your schedule. The police station has agreed that if you join us, they’ll pay you full time still even though you’re doing half the hours,” Allura explained and Lance nodded. “Ok, don’t be alarmed but we’re going to blindfold you so you won’t know where you are,” she went forward with a bandana and Lance closed his eyes and felt the material shift over his eyes. “Once we arrive you’ll be bound so don’t startle,” she finished.

“Of course,” he replied and felt her hand grip his upper arm. They then started walking down halls, turning corners and moving in weird directions. He could assume she was trying to make sure he didn’t know the way. He was then pushed down into a chair and she bound his hands and feet to the chair. He strained his ears and heard the door closed and assumed it was time for him to start. He turned his arm and fiddled with the rope, slowly but surely untying it.

Soon his right hand was free and he removed the blindfold. He then started on his other hand then moved onto his feet. He then stood up and looked around for an exit. He went to the door and tested it, seeing it was locked he then turned to observe the room. Above him were catwalks and he smirked. He backed up and ran to the wall and jumped up, pushed off the wall and grabbed the bottom railing, feet swinging as he pulled himself up. He ran across the catwalk to the door and it opened with ease.

His ‘captors’ didn’t think he’d get up here apparently. He opened the door slowly and looked around. It was clear. He walked across quietly and looked around as he went. He soon heard talking and crouched down. “Boss will get the two to talk soon enough once he gets here. I bet the girl will talk first,” a ‘goon’ betted and his companion nodded agreement.

“Totally,” he replied and Lance slinked across to the other side and saw there was a computer there. He started typing away quickly and saw there was a room across the building that held the other ‘agent’ captive. _So, they want me to get her and get out. Easy_ , he thought and started over to it. Clanking resounded and he knew someone was coming to him on the catwalk. He went to the edge and slipped through and swung so that he was gripping both under rails with his hands and feet.

“Sector 5 is clear,” the man called and soon his footsteps faded and Lance let go with one hand and moved it to his other and pulled himself back up. He looked around and found a vent. He went over to it and opened it up, knowing this would be safer than roaming in the open on the catwalks. He went into the vent and pulled the cover over and started crawling his way through.

Periodically a cover went by and he saw he was still parallel to the catwalk and he continued forward. As long as he was by the catwalk he was fine. He soon made it to an intersection and turned left and followed along and soon made it to the room. Inside was a dark-skinned girl with blue-green dyed ends. He looked around and saw it was empty. He removed the grate then jumped down, rolling to break his fall and went over the girl. He removed her blindfold and quickly untied her. “Glad you found me before the leader came. Let’s get out of here,” she said and Lance nodded.

He went to the grate and cupped his hands. She placed her foot there and he pushed up. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up and into the vent and held her hand out to him. He backed up and ran to the wall, pushing himself up with his feet against the wall and grabbed her hand. As she pulled him in, he used the wall to help him in and then turned back and placed the grate on. “This way,” he said and lead the way out. They soon made it to the outside and pulled the grate out.

He scooted to the edge and let his feet dangle. He then leaned forward and pushed the wall with his feet, pushing him away and as his hands hit the ground went into a somersault, breaking his fall. He turned to the girl and watched as she did the same thing and smiled. “Looks like you passed. Plaxum,” she introduced, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before reaching a hand out to him and he gripped it.

“Lance,” he answered back and she smiled.

“Excellent job, Lance,” Allura called walking over to them with Shiro beside her.

“Great job,” Shiro said and then turned to Plaxum and nodded to her. “Go get cleaned up,” he suggested and Plaxum nodded agreement and left them.

“You are officially part of Altea Agency. Congratulations!” she said and Lance smiled.

“Whoa!” Lance shouted with joy then quickly regained his restraint. “I mean, thank you,” he smiled to them and they nodded.

“Let’s introduce you to the others. You will be on Shiro’s team and he and Keith will train you and get you caught up,” Allura explained as they walked back into the building and Shiro smiled at him.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief and Allura nodded.

“Really. Shiro was the one that suggested we test you, it’s only fitting he’d help train you and you be put in his team,” she said and Lance smiled. They soon entered the bridge where the rest of the team stood. Lance stood frozen at the entrance though when he saw two familiar heads.

“Pidge!? Hunk!?” he yelled out and everyone turned to look at him and the other two. Both Hunk and Pidge also looked confused. “You’re agents!?” he demanded and they nodded. “When were you planning on telling me this?” he demanded and Pidge bit her lip.

“I was going to this weekend,” she said while Hunk continued to gape at Lance.

“You’re joining!?” Hunk demanded.

“Shiro recommended me and I thought I’d see if I’d pass or not,” Lance said and there was silence before Hunk went forward and pulled him into a hug, lifting him off the ground.

“Hahahahaha! I’m so glad you’re alright bud! I was worried when I heard you were in medical!” Hunk laughed and sobbed. A small snicker left Lance as he patted Hunk’s head.

“I’m fine though!” Lance countered and Hunk nodded as he placed Lance back onto the ground.

“What about night school and the police station?” he asked suddenly.

“Allura said she’d work around night operations and the police station will still have me but for half time and full pay,” Lance explained and Hunk nodded.

“Don’t hesitate to ask for help from us,” Hunk said pointing to himself then to Pidge and Lance nodded.

“I won’t,” Lance replied and the two smiled at him.

“So you know Hunk and Pidge?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded.

“I’ve known Hunk since we were kids. We met Pidge the last two years of high school. We now all go to the same night school,” Lance said and the two nodded.

“That’s what you guys are doing at night,” a black haired man said and Lance looked over at him curiously. “Keith,” he introduced and Lance shook his hand briefly.

“What do you guys even need night school for?” Shiro asked.

“I’m finishing the last courses I need for both my cooking and engineering degrees, Lance is finishing his Police Instructor degree, and Pidge is getting her software engineer degree,” Hunk explained and they nodded understanding.

“Wait, to be a police instructor you need a degree?” Keith asked and Lance shrugged.

“The Sheriff suggested I have a degree in teaching and self-defense so that I’m more qualified for it should I decide not to be a dispatcher anymore,” Lance explained and Keith nodded.

“Anyways, that’s Thace,” Allura started pointing to a lightly tanned man with black hair, “Kolivan,” she then pointed to a tall, buff man with pale hair that goes into a braid with a scar over his right eye, “ and Matt,” the boy next to Pidge but taller and lighter hair with a small scar going down his left cheek.

“Nice to meet you,” Lance offered and they all nodded

“For training you’ll go between Shiro and Keith as your trainers,” Allura finished and Keith whirled around to look at Allura.

“What!?” he demanded and Allura regarded him coolly.

“You heard me. You are going to help Shiro train him when he cannot,” she said and Keith glared at her. “Shiro, shall you start training him?” she asked and he nodded.

“Come on, Lance,” Shiro waved Lance and together they left the bridge to head to a training deck.

**XXX One Month Later XXX**

For the first couple weeks, Keith did not like training Lance but learned he was a dedicated and fast learner and soon got close through their mutual love of challenges. He and Shiro got closer as friends along with the other agents. They all cared for each other like family, something that Galra didn’t do. There, you looked out for yourself, while at Altea, you looked out for each other. It was a nice feeling for Lance, though at first he was wary, he soon had grown accustomed to it and even came to enjoy it.

He walked across campus toward his shared apartment with Hunk as he thought about his time so far with Altea Agency. He’s gotten a lot of intel that the Galra wanted. Keith was still a bit wary of telling personal stuff, but Lance understands. He’s wary of telling Galra this info since he’s become friends with everyone. A ringing breaks him from his reverie and he pulls out his phone.

On the screen was Z, Zarkon. He pressed the accept button and placed the phone to his ear as he continued walking. “What’s taking so long?” Zarkon demanded and Lance bit his lip.

“I have to make sure everyone is ok before I can start,” Lance said, using anything that happens in class for Zarkon to know what he’s saying without anyone eavesdropping.

“You’re not forgetting the mission are you?” he asked and Lance sighed.

“I haven’t forgotten anything. It’s just taking time to get the supplies,” he responded and heard Zarkon grunt.

“Then why haven’t you informed us recently? Are you turning against us? Because if so, you’ll be all over the news for what you did to get your sweet mother out. They may even retry her case,” Zarkon leered and Lance sucked in his breath.

“It’s been busy with all the training at the station and school work. I’ll try calling you more often. And don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine were I am. It may take a while before I can visit you and tell you everything since I also got a new job. But don’t worry, I’ll try to come soon,” he responded back smoothly.

“Good,” was all Zarkon said before hanging up. A sigh pulled itself from Lance’s lips as he unlocked the door to the apartment, not realizing how he got there. He must have been in some daze while talking to Zarkon.

“Everything ok?” Hunk called out from the kitchen.

“Just my mom worrying about me still,” he answered back walking into the living room and dropping his backpack and jacket onto the couch and spotted Pidge sitting at the edge on her laptop. “Hey Pidge,” he greeted and she waved to him.

“She’s still worried about what happened to your father five years ago?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“I guess, but it’ll be fine,” Lance answered back and plopped onto the couch and Pidge smirked as she placed her legs onto his lap. A small laugh pulled itself from Lance’s lips as he rested his arms atop Pidge’s legs. “How’s it going?”

“Fine, Allura said we might be getting another case soon!” Hunk said excitedly.

“Ya, and it’ll be your fifth one with us!” Pidge added and Lance laughed at that. A ringing soon resounded and Hunk picked up the phone. He then came into the room and nodded. Pidge the stuffed her laptop into her bag and they ran from the apartment and went to the headquarters. They ran into the room and soon after them, Thace came in and Allura stood in front of them and looked around.

“A gang we’ve been watching has started an attack against a gun store. Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance, you go and stop them. Matt and Thace will watch you from here and tell if someone is coming,” Allura said and everyone nodded. They quickly went into another room and changed into their gear which was black Kevlar armor that’d protect them that had v’s on both arms in color. Shiro’s are purple, Keith’s red, Pidge’s green, Hunk’s yellow, Thace’s a blue-purple, Matt’s a orange-brown, and Lance’s blue. They step out and then run from the room and into a car.

Shiro got into the driver’s seat and the sped out of the parking lot and down the road, heading to the store under attack for some reason by a gang. They soon make it to the store and they get out. “Lance, Keith, you guys are with me. Hunk, Pidge, go through the back and get a clear view of them and see about hacking into the security,” Shiro said and everyone nodded. Hunk and Pidge immediately ran down an alley while Lance and Keith followed Shiro the store entrance. They leaned against the walls around the broken door and peered in. Shiro then waved them in when they saw the gang members were distracted and they ducked in quickly. They hid behind shelfs and Lance peered around a corner that would allow him an unobstructed view of what’s happening without being seen.

He then flicked his hand open twice to signal ten men then flicked up one finger to show there was another man. Shiro nodded understanding and Lance continue to watch them. Shiro then waited until a beeping sounded and nodded to Lance, the signal from Pidge going off still. Lance stepped up and away from the shelf and walked to stand in full sight. “Hey guys!” at his voice everyone turned to him. “You know, robbing a gun store is very cliche,” he continued as Shiro and Keith made their way around to the side.

“Well, you’re dead meat, just like your old man, huh?” the leader asked and Lance clenched his teeth together. “Struck a nerve, did I?” he asked moving forward after letting the owner go. “It was in a shop very like this one, wasn’t it? Your old man standing behind that counter showing a customer one of the guns for sale when the deranged man broke the door down, grabbed a display gun, loaded it, and shot him. Huh?” he asked and Lance snarled before rushing forward.

“You will not speak of father like that!” he yelled, throwing two punches before swinging his right leg up, whacking the man in the head then jumping to his right and kicking his left out so it hit the man right in the gut. The man doubled over in pain before collapsing to the ground. Right then, two other men also fell as Shiro and Keith made themselves known. They then started fighting the rest of the men with Pidge and Hunk calling out any man trying to sneak.

Every man Lance took down went quickly, easily while Shiro and Keith had a bit of trouble. But eventually they had all the men down. Keith looked at Lance suspiciously while Shiro looked at him with sympathy. “That’s the third time when we’ve battled you took down the people easily. What gives?” Keith demanded and Lance shrugged.

“They probably got nervous after I took out the boss,” Lance suggested knowing full well that Zarkon had the men pull back a bit.

“Really-” Keith started only to be cut off by Shiro.

“What was the man talking about?” he asked and Keith also looked curious while Pidge and Hunk came out, both knew of what happened.

“Uh, five years ago during the start of junior year, right about now actually, there was a break in at my father's gun store and range. A gang member came in while my dad was showing someone a possible gun. They grabbed the first dangerous gun available there, loaded it up and shot my dad to death. He never stood a chance. The man ran as the customer called 911. My dad was dead before the person finished the call,” Lance stated, sniffling slightly as tears gathered in his eyes and Hunk and Pidge placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

“At first they thought it was my mom who did it because they had a big fight, a bad one that has one of them sleeping at a motel for the night bad, the night before. But they made up. The police didn’t believe it and thought she hired the man, even though they found her crying over my dad’s body, blood covering her hands from trying to prevent him from bleeding out. It took months, but they finally found the man that did it and he confessed. If it wasn’t for a company my mom found, she would be in jail right now,” he finished and tears fell down his cheeks,

He jerked a little when a cool metal touched his face but relaxed when a human hand joined and wiped away his tears. “I’m so sorry,” Shiro whispered before pulling Lance into a hug that was soon joined by the others. He then wrapped his arms around those he could and smiled even as tears continued to fall.

“Thanks,” he whispered softly and he heard them whispering back.

“You’re welcome,” a couple people said. As they all pulled back they tightened their hold briefly before letting go. “Let’s get back to HQ,” Shiro said and everyone nodded. The police soon arrived and they left back to the car and soon arrived at HQ and entered the bridge. Allura, Kolivan, Thace and Matt and smiled at them as they entered.

“Good job. And Lance,” she walked toward him and he fidgeted slightly before she pulled him into a hug, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered pulling him in tighter. Lance then wrapped his arms around her and nodded a little.

“Thanks,” he whispered back. She gave a small squeeze then let go and they both stepped back.

“Go home everyone and rest up. Your report on everything that happened in the mission is to be on my desk by noon,” she stated and everyone nodded. Hunk and Lance immediately went for the door while Pidge went over to Matt and Shiro talked quietly with Keith. As he saw that, Lance couldn’t help the sadness that crept into his heart. He could admit that he developed a crush on Shiro. The man had a heart of gold, he was kind to everyone he met, helped his friends and others, offered a shoulder to cry on or if needed, lean on. He was also curious about anything new he learned about and learned anything and everything he could about his friends, he also so very protective of his friends. It was just an added bonus that he was easy on the eyes.

He and Hunk soon made it to their car and they got in. The drive back was short and quiet but neither minded that. It allowed Lance to think about everything that had transpired: his new friendships, new team, the familial bond between them all, and his new crush on their team leader, Shiro.

They soon arrived at their apartment complex and walked in heading to the elevator. All the while Lance thought of some excuse to tell Hunk why he needed to call someone. They soon entered their apartment and Lance had an idea. “I need to call my sister, forgot to do so this morning,” he said and Hunk nodded. He then went into his room and dialed up Zarkon.  
“ _What news do you have?_ ” he asked and Lance gulped slightly.

“Hey! You know the project I told mom about? Ya, it’s turning out to be SUPER easy. I thought the teacher would have done something harder. Maybe after all the easy A’s she’ll give us something harder,” Lance talked.

“ _You need the agents to go harder so that it’s believable? Are some people getting suspicious?_ ” Zarkon asked.

“Totally. It would be amazing if she gave me a challenge,” Lance replied and Zarkon grunted.

“ _Of course. Will do right away_ ,” Zarkon answered and Lance hummed. Zarkon then ended the call and a sigh left Lance’s lips.

“Bye Layla!” He chirped then put his phone away as he walked back into the living room and heard Hunk moving around in the kitchen.

“How’s your sister?” Hunk asked.

“She’s fine,” Lance replied and Hunk nodded.

“What about her boyfriend?” he asked and Lance sat up rigidly from where he had sat languidly on the couch.

“What!?” he demanded. “When did she get a boyfriend and why didn’t she tell me!?” he continued and Hunk laughed.

“A few days ago. And she knew you and James would gang up on him. I woulda thought she’d tell you when you called since she promise she’d tell you, especially since James already went crazy on him,” Hunk explained and Lance nodded.

“Must have slipped her mind then when we both started talking about school projects,” he said and Hunk nodded.

“Maybe,” he agreed then went back to work in the kitchen.

**XXX**

Lance smiled around the straw as he sipped up the iced zebra hot cocoa from the local coffee shop. Shiro continued laughing at the story Lance finished and he couldn’t help but feel proud. Shiro’s face seemed to light up when he laughed, his head tilted back, nose scrunched up so the scar was practically gone, crinkles formed at his closed eyes edges and a little furrow between his eyebrows.

Shiro wrapped his cyborg arm around his middle while his flesh hand hit the table lightly. “They really did that?” he gasped between breaths after finally calming down and Lance nodded.

“They did, mamá was sooo mad!” Lance shouted and Shiro started laughing again, though this time it was more subdued.

“That’s hilarious,” he said after a while and Lance nodded. “This has been fun Lance,” he started, reaching over and grabbed Lance’s hand and gave it a squeeze. A blush made itself known on Lance’s face as he felt Shiro grab his hand. “I’d love to take you out sometime in the future,” he finished and a goofy smile wound up on Lance’s face.

“I-I’d really like that,” he responded and Shiro smiled fondly back at him and continued to hold Lance’s hand gently as they sipped their drinks.

**XXX Week Later XXX**

Horror painted Lance’s face as he looks up from the ground to the Galra agent that just slipped out that Lance works for Galra. He glanced over to Shiro and the others and they all looked shocked, in disbelief. Lance glared at the soldier as he silently asked for forgiveness from his team as he shakily stood up and grabbed a gun. He pointed it at his now former team with a grim look. “Lance, what happened? I thought you were with us?” Hunk spoke and a brief look passed over Lance’s face, it looked like regret.

Lance didn’t say anything for a while before he took a deep breath and hardened his gaze on them. “This was all a ruse. I never cared, I just pretended to so I could gain your trust,” he said at length and they looked at him distressed. “I never cared about you,” he said and Shiro’s face fell at the words.

“YOU DID! YOU TOOK ME UNDER YOUR WING WHEN WE MEET JUNIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! _YOU STOPPED THE BULLY’S WHEN MATT COULDN’T!_ ” Pidge shouted with tears sliding down her face.

“ _We’re family, Lance,_ ” Hunk said and Lance bit the inside of his cheek as regret filled him.

“We never were,” Lance said softly, “not after that day.”

“What-?” Shiro started after hearing Lance’s response but was cut off as Lance shot at the roof causing a cave in. The team watched helplessly as Lance ran down the hall with the soldiers. Pidge fell to the ground, sobs racking her body as Hunk placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her to him to hug her. Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and they continued to look at the place Lance once stood.

“We should get back to HQ and warn everyone,” Thace spoke at last and Shiro nodded numbly.

“Yeah, now that the Galra know who’s on the team and all our weaknesses, we need to be cautious,” he said and slowly got up. They slowly made their way back to the front and got into the van. Thace got into the driver's seat as Shiro went in back with Pidge and Hunk. He and Hunk squished Pidge between them with both having an arm around her as she continued to cry. They soon arrived and made their way to the bridge where all the agents looked at their somber expressions curiously and the fact that Lance was missing. Matt rushed over to Pidge and kneeled down before pulling her into an embrace that had her crying all over again.

“What happened, Shiro? Where is Lance?” Allura asked and Shiro made a helpless gesture, still numb from what happened.

“He’s gone,” Thace spoke and everyone looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked, dread filling her voice at the worst case possible.

“He betrayed us. He worked for the Galra all along,” Thace spat and a few people gasped.

“What? No way,” Matt said and Shiro nodded when Matt looked over at him. “That didn’t seem like Lance,” he replied.

“Turns out we didn’t know him as well as we thought,” Shiro finally spoke.

“ **_No_ ** ,” everyone looked at Hunk in surprise. “That wasn’t my best friend. He wouldn’t betray his friends. He was my best friend since we were little kids, I **_KNOW_ ** him. The way he acted around you guys was his usual self, back in the hall, **_THAT_ ** , wasn’t normal,” Hunk said with intense feeling and Allura looked at him.

“How do we know for sure that this wasn’t all an act?” Allura asked.

“Because, he wouldn’t work with a backstabbing, evil, all on your own company. That isn’t him. And I know he didn’t hear of Galra until recently,” Hunk said and Pidge nodded agreement.

“I haven’t known him long but, I agree with Hunk. We can’t give up yet,” Pidge said wiping her tears away while Matt looked at her proudly.

“Very well, let’s see about getting him back,” Allura agreed.

“He said ‘not after that day’. What did that mean?” Pidge asked.

“I’m not sure, but we’re going to find out,” Matt said determinedly and everyone nodded.

**XXX**

“So your cover was blown?” Zarkon asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes. Your agent here let it slip and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to twist it away and still have their trust,” Lance explained and Zarkon nodded.

“The agent will be punished for ruining a mission. Now, tell me what you learned,” he ordered and Lance swallowed a lump in his throat.

“They have two tech geniuses, the Holts, an engineering prodigy that they call Garrett, two stealth and swordsmanship experts, Keith and Thace, the leader, Shiro, and the bosses, CEO’s if you will of the whole agency, Allura and Kolivan. They also have two doctors, Coran and Ulaz,” Lance said and Zarkon nodded.

“Their weaknesses?” he asked.

“Hmm, Garrett has a big heart, the Holts love exploring new tech, Thace cares for everyone on the team, and Allura gets distant whenever her dead family gets brought up. That’s all I could get before my cover was blown,” Lance replied, though that wasn’t the truth. He got to know everyone deeply, but he didn’t want to tell him everything.

“Very well. You will go on a mission to take down Garrett and the Holts. They are the priority. I’ll contact you with the plan,” Zarkon said and Lance nodded before backing out of the dark office. He then made his way over to the dorms they had for when their agents get caught doing bad things.

**XXX**

“Have you seen Lance?” Allura asked when Hunk came in, holding two coffees. He handed one to her while taking a sip from his.

“No, I put a hidden camera up in the hall and his room. Lance didn’t come all night. Everything is like it was when we left for that mission,” he said and Allura winced slightly.

“We’ll find him,” she said placing a hand on his shoulder and Hunk nodded thanks. A ringing resounded and Allura stepped back and answered her phone. “Altea Agency, Director Altea speaking…..mmhmm…..yes…….We will. Don’t worry,” she then hung up and went to the center of the bridge and pressed a button that told which team was needed.

“What is it?” Hunk asked as the others soon came in.

“The mayor’s daughter was taken and we need to get her back safe and sound. He thinks the Galra are behind this,” she said and everyone nodded.

“Who’s going?” Shiro asked stepping forward, going into leader mode and ignoring the pain in his chest when he thought of Lance or Galra who is forcing Lance to deceive.

“Everyone is. I’ll monitor the progress here with Kolivan and tell you were to go,” Allura said and Shiro nodded.

“Suit up everyone!” Shiro yelled and they all went to get into their suits before piling into the van to head over to the abandoned restaurant where they were holding the kid hostage. “Pidge, Matt,” he started and the two looked at him, “can you hack into the offline security system and get eyes on who’s there and where?” he asked and Pidge smirked.

“Of course,” she said and started typing. “No, no, no, no, no!” she frantically called then tossed the computer away as it smoked.

“What happened?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“They placed a virus that would attack any unknown devices that tried accessing the system. I’ll have to get to the main office,” Pidge said and Shiro nodded.

“Allura,” he started after tapping his comm.

“On it,” she replied. “I’ll direct you to the main lounge and office. You’ll need to be wary of who’ll be roaming the halls on your own,” she explained.

“Of course. Lead on,” he replied and they listened to her orders. They quietly made their way in and soon made it to an intersection in the back and they split ways.

“We’re in,” Pidge whispered and they heard fainting typing as Pidge worked on getting the feeds.

“We’re almost to the main lounge. How much further?” Shiro asked and Allura hummed.

“Go up the staircase to your left at the halls end. That’ll get you to the balcony,” she lead and Shiro hummed. They followed the hall and entered the balcony and looked down.

“ _Lance!?_ ” Shiro whispered at the same time as Pidge. Everyone looked over the balcony to where Lance stood in front of the little girl with a neutral face, twirling the keys on his pointer finger as he waited for something. “ _Shiro, what are we going to do?_ ” Pidge asked.

“I’m not sure, but we _will_ be bringing Lance back with us,” he said determinedly and everyone around him nodded agreement. They then scanned the entire room for men and exits. “Ok, there are three exits down there along with five men. How many are you seeing elsewhere Pidge?” Shiro called out softly.

“ _There are three in the halls, one at each exit along with two roaming the building_ ,” Matt said. “ _If I may suggest, you could have three go down and take those men out then make a simultaneous attack,_ ” he finished and Shiro hummed.

“Good idea. Thace, Hunk, Keith, go down and take those men out, Pidge will direct you. Matt, make your way to the balcony opposite of me,” Shiro said and everyone started moving. Soon, he sees Matt across from him and soon after he hears that the men are down. “Let’s go,” he then pulls out his grapple and jumps, throwing the hook at the rail, sliding down.

Right as he and Matt touched the ground Keith, Hunk, and Thace burst through the exits. The five men along with Lance startle. Lance eyes everyone and snarls at them. “How!? Zarkon planned this thoroughly. The Holts should have been taken down,” Lance growls and Shiro stares at him wide eyed.

“You should know us by know, Lance. We don’t give up,” Shiro replied pulling out his gun and knife and Lance took his own gun out.

“Right. But, you wouldn’t want to risk the captive now would you?” he asked, leveling the gun at the girls head and the girl whimpered.

“Lance, don’t,” Shiro said holding his hands up. “Let us help you.”

“I don’t need or want your help. Though you’ll be asking for it if you take a step closer,” Lance replied pulling the safety with a click and everyone sucked in a breath.

“Lan-” Hunk started this time only to get cut off. Lance whirled to the side and moved to dodge but not before a hook to catch and he started spasming.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” a scream tore itself from Lance’s throat before he collapsed to the ground to show Pidge from her perch on the balcony.

“I’m not letting you return to them,” she said and at that, the remaining men got into fighting stances. Shiro and Hunk shot two men in the legs and the other three shared a look before running out of the room to head back to their boss. Shiro quickly put his things away before rushing over to Lance’s prone body and placed his head on his knees. He then checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

“Why didn’t you tell us your plan?” Shiro asked while the others tied up the men and Hunk uncuffed the girl

“I, uh, heat of the moment. I heard what Lance said and rushed over to see what I could then used my taser grapple,” she explained and Shiro nodded.

“Let’s get him back to HQ,” he said and she nodded agreement. “Allura, we have Lance, but we’ll need an extra van for the men that’ve been taken down,” he said and he heard clapping over the comm.

“ _That’s wonderful! An agent will be there soon,_ ” Allura replied.

“Um, two men have bullets in their legs and I don’t know how the others took down the men in the halls,” Shiro sheepishly responded.

“ _I’ll have Ulaz go with to bandage any wound they may have acquired_ ,” Kolivan said.

“Alright, see you in a few,” Shiro said before he turned back to Lance. “You’re safe now, Lance.”

**XXX**

A groan left Lance as he turned on the comfy mattress underneath him. _Wait…. The cots at Galra don’t have these comfortable of mattresses_ , he thought and opened his eyes as he slowly sat up. His side throbbed while looking around the room and recognized it as one of Altea’s comfier cells for prisoners. The events from the previous night came back and he groaned while gripping his head. “You’re up,” Coran stated and Lance looked over at him with slitted eyes.

He bent down and opened a small window and pushed a tray through that held some food. “Where’s my team?” he demanded and Coran twirled his mustache.

“Well, if you’re truly curious, they’re out eating breakfast right now,” he replied and Lance leveled a flat stare.

“That’s not my team. I’m meaning the men you caught also,” he said and Coran looked sadly at him.

“We’re your team, Lance. Your family,” Coran tried. “Those men aren’t your family. They don’t care about you like we do. Everyone was anxious to get you back home, can’t you see that?” he asked and Lance growled.

“The Galra do care! And they aren’t my family. Who would want a double agent back?” he sneered and Coran sighed.

“Then you truly don’t know them. But we do all care,” Coran said before turning and leaving. Once out of sight Lance went over to the tray and ate its contents before going back to the bed and laid down to think. He could assume the other agents were in cells. But he couldn’t know if there was anyone guarding them. A sigh pulled itself from his lips as he thought about the tough upcoming days for him.

**XXX**

“So you talked to him?” Shiro asked Coran and Coran nodded. “What did he say?”

“He seems to think very much that the Galra do care, and that no one would want a double agent back. I think that there’s more to this than we think,” Coran inferred and Shiro nodded agreement.

“I’ll try talking to him,” Shiro replied then left the room as some of the others came in. He walked down the halls toward the comfier sells they had and passed by some of Lance’s men as he went. They sneered at him as he passed but he gave them no mind as he went, knowing that right now they were all bark and no bite.

He soon arrived at the cell and saw that Lance was lying on the bed in there, eyes trained on the ceiling in deep thought. “You had us worried when you didn’t wake at Coran’s predicted time,” he started and Lance flinched slightly before turning to look at the entrance. “Your throat must hurt from screaming as you were electrocuted,” he continued before kneeling down and opening the small window and pushed a water bottle through before grabbing the empty breakfast tray.

“So?” Lance asked stretching out and grabbed the water bottle, showing amazing flexibility.

“We care about you, you know. It’s the Galra that lie. They don’t care for you like we do, they’re manipulating you to their advantage. Once your usefulness is gone, guess what’ll happen to you,” Shiro replied and Lance shrugged as he took a refreshing sip from the bottle.

“They’ll let me go,” he replied and Shiro looked at him sadly.

“It won’t be that easy, Lance. I was forced to work with them for a time. They blackmailed me into doing it since they held Matt captive. But Matt showed up to rescue me along with Keith. They lie to get you to do what they want. Please, listen to me. What do they have over you?” Shiro pleaded and Lance looked at him neutrally.

“Something bad,” was all he said. In the corner of his eye he saw movement in the shadows and smirked. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go,” he said at last and Shiro looked at him confused before a startled look came and he slumped down. As his vision faded he watched as a female patted him down before grabbing the keys to the cell. “Well done, Ezor.”

“Well done, Ezor,” Lance said as Ezor unlocked the door and she smiled while pushing her multicolored hair back.

“No problem,” she replied.

“Let’s get the others,” Lance then walked down the hall and soon found the other seven in cells and started unlocking the doors. “Let’s get out-” he was cut off as alarms blared overhead.

“ _Lance has escaped. Alert level alpha!_ ” Allura barked over the speakers and he glanced up.

“Now!” he yelled and they started running down the halls. They encountered agents but they took them down with ease.

“Lance! Don’t do this buddy!” Lance stumbled at the voice and looked over his shoulder to see Hunk at the other end. He had such a heartbroken but hopeful look on his face.

“You don’t know me,” he responded and he could see Hunk sigh as he reached for something. A shot rang out and he grunted as it went into his leg and he stumbled. Ezor grabbed his arm and they continued down the hall and soon arrived at the exit and left. Melting into the alley’s they went to where Ezor’s vehicle she came in. They went into the van and the drive back to Galra HQ was silent.

“How’s your leg?” Ezor asked suddenly and Lance looked down and grimaced. The back of his pant leg was soaked and as the adrenaline wore off the pain became noticeable more.

“Uh, I’ll definitely need medical when we get there. For now, got any cloth?” he asked and Ezor gestured in back and one man soon handed him a cloth. He then tied it over the wound and hissed slightly but tied it tightly. They soon arrived and Lance slowly got out, once Ezor was out she went over to his side and grabbed his arm and together they went into the building.

Some agents looked at them startled while others gave a brief glance before going back to what they were doing. The other agents that escaped soon scattered to do their own things while Lance and Ezor continued to Zarkon’s office. They soon arrived and Ezor knocked rapidly. Lance slouched against Ezor while greeting his teeth, the pain was getting harder to bear. “ _Come in_ ,” Zarkon called and Lance pushed the door open weakly before going through. Zarkon turned from the window and his eyes widened when he saw the blood-soaked leg and cloth. “Get Haggar!” he shouted and an agent went to go get her so she could fix up Lance’s leg. “Who shot you?” he asked as they waited.

“Garrett,” Lance replied as he sat down on a seat.

“Did they ask you anything?”

“Not really. They asked why I work for you, and…..if I could see that they care,” he said at length and Zarkon grunted right as the door opened and Haggar came in. She went over to him and kneeled down and quickly untied the cloth and got to work. A grunt escaped him as she dug the bullet out.

“So, they care for you?” he asked and Lance shrugged.

“I guess,” Lance answered, dread building in him.

“I know how we can take them down. And we’ll be using you once this is finished,” Zarkon pondered and the dread in Lance intensified at that.

**XXX**

“He got away?” Allura asked and Hunk nodded.

“He may be harder to get now,” Kolivan said and the two nodded agreement.

“ _I think I know what they’re holding over Lance!_ ” Pidge shouted as she ran into the room and everyone looked over at her.

“What?” Allura asked and Pidge went over to the computer and typed quickly. Soon a file popped up and it had both Lance’s father and Sendak’s pictures in it.

“This, it says here that Corperation G., helped in the case to prove Mr. McClain’s wife's innocence,” she said but Shiro went forward.

“But Lance said he did something bad that they were holding,” Shiro said and Pidge nodded.

“I looked into that. I got into their records and found that Lance had broken into a house to get what they needed. They’re holding the fact that he did that over his head so that he’d help them!” she exclaimed and everyone looked thoughtfully at that.

“But how do we help him?” Shiro asked.

“Only two people in the Corp know, Haggar and Zarkon. We get them and keep them quiet, then Lance is home free,” she explained and everyone nodded.

“Then we know what we have to do. It’ll probably help if you delete the file so that if they do tell, they won’t have any proof,” Kolivan said and Pidge nodded.

**XXX That Night XXX**

“Team, Zarkon and his men are gathered on their HQ’s roof and they seem to be beating something up-” Allura started but was cut off as the screen buzzed to life, showing Zarkon.  
“ _Hello Altea. We have something that you’ve been interested in. Come in one hour or we’ll dispose of it_ ,” with that the call went out and everyone nervously looked at one another.

“What or who do you think he’s talking about?” Pidge asked as Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I don’t know, but we’ll find out. Come on,” Allura called walking off with Kolivan behind her and the others scrambled to follow. They soon arrived on the roof, a comm on incase they needed back up or help. Opposite of them were Galra agents that parted to let Zarkon through, a rope in his hand going back.

“You’ve arrived,” he sneered and Allura stepped forward.

“Of course we did. You said you had something?” she said and he smirked evilly at her.  
“I did,” he then waved at the group and there was grunting. Lance was then tossed to Zarkon’s feet, tied up and all beaten. He landed with a groan and the air escaped his lungs with an _umf!_.

He looked up at them through bleary eyes and had a weary smirk on. “Guess I should have listened,” he said. They all started forward but Zarkon pulled Lance back with the rope making him yell out in pain.

“No one moves,” he ground out gripping Lance by the throat and holding him over the edge and several people gasp. Fear was openly written on Lance’s face as he struggled against Zarkon’s grip. Zarkon then let his grip slip, causing Lance to fall, making him scream before Zarkon gripped his throat tightly, causing him to gasp. “Drop your weapon or he goes down,” he replied and Lance shook his head.

“Don’t! He’ll kill me anyways!” he shouted and they hesitated. Zarkon started to drop Lance again and he shouted out in terror and everyone dropped their weapons.

“Fools,” Zarkon replied as his men went forward to detain them. Lance glared at Zarkon who just laughed. Lance snarled as he moved about, his hands finally got free and he kicked Zarkon’s stomach causing him to stumble back from shock. He then rushed forward and grabbed a gun and pointed it at Zarkon. Everyone stopped then stared shocked at him and Zarkon sneered. “You think that will stop them?” he growled and Lance smirked.

“You won’t have any leverage against them if you don’t have me,” he stated calmly before turning the gun to point at his head. Everyone on his team and a couple from Galra, Ezor and Axca he recognized, shouted out. “You may as well give up. You won’t win if they have something worth saving,” and Zarkon growled at him.

“You don’t have it in you,” he sneered triumphantly and Lance smirked as he pulled the safety.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” he responded and the same people who shouted gasped. He turned to his old team with a sad look. “You were the best thing that’s happened to me,” he said and they looked at him sadly. “But, I can always take you out first. Either way, someone’s gonna die and another might too,” he said and Zarkon glared at him.

“You don’t-” Shiro began and Lance smiled at him and nodded and Shiro opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Nice knowin ya, team. And, Shiro,” he turned to look at Shiro, “I would’ve like to have gone out with ya, you know,” he said and Shiro started forward but Lance was already turned away and shot many times into Zarkon’s chest and head, making certain he was dead. Shots rang out and Lance staggered back as many went into him.

Shouting resounded as Shiro ran over to Lance and caught him before he hit the ground. “Don’t leave us! Don’t leave me! Please!” Shiro begged as he cradled Lance gently in his arms as agents came and protected them. Lance smiled softly at him and raised a bloody hand to his face.

“Someone as good as you shouldn’t cry,” Lance said and coughed a bit, blood trickling down from the corner of his lip. “You deserve to know that if I could, I’d stay with you,” he said slowly and his hand started falling down and his gaze got hazy.  
“Lance! Don’t close your eyes! Please don’t!” Shiro shouted and Lance smiled weakly before coughing harshly, more blood coming out. “ _Someone call for help! We need help!_ ” Shiro cried harshly and the distant sound of a helicopter came.

“Thank you for your love,” Lance whispered before his eyes closed and darkness surrounded him.

**XXX Over a Month Later XXX**

A harsh light cut across Lance’s vision even though his eyes were closed. He squinted his eyes open and looked around confused. _A….hospital?_ , he thought confusedly. As he looked he saw his old team along with Axca and Ezor sitting on chairs, couches or the floor asleep. Only Hunk and Shiro were in chairs by his bed. He felt something on his hand and saw that Shiro was gripping his right hand in both of his.

A small smile formed on Lance’s face at that before falling. He started pulling his hand away and that stirred Shiro. He then looked up and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Lance up. “Lance!” Shiro yelled standing up to hug him tightly. At his shout the others startled awake and looked at him shocked before hugging him tightly.

“What happened?” he asked and everyone pulled back with pinched faces.

“You, uh,” Shiro started.

“Bro, after you went unconscious, uh, we got you to the hospital, they put you into surgery, got the bullets out, did a few transfusions,” Hunk started then looked away. everyone, even Ezor and Axca, had worry on their faces still.

“What?” he asked.

“You were in a coma for over a month. You didn’t wake up when you should have, your heart rate plummeted a couple times. The doctors didn’t know if you’d make it or not,” Shiro said and Lance gaped at them.

“How, uh, how did these two not get arrested?” he asked pointing to Ezor and Axca and Allura smiled.

“They helped take down the Galra agents. One other also helped, a Zethrid, she’s standing guard at the door. We couldn’t be sure someone wouldn’t try killing or kidnapping you,” Allura explained and everyone nodded agreement. “We’ve had agents switch places with her for 4 hour shifts,” she finished.

Lance’s smile faded as he looked down at his hands. “Why? Why are you here? I’ve hurt you all. I was a double agent. You should be angry,” he said and went stiff when a pair of arms, a warm flesh and a cool metal one, wrapped around him. He slowly relaxed into the embrace as the others came into the hug once again.

“Because, we know they were forcing you to do what they wanted,” Shiro said but Lance still looked doubtful.

“We still care about you, Lance,” Allura said when they broke the hug up and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “No matter what, we’re family still,” she finished with a smile and a smile slowly made its way to Lance’s face as tears gathered in his eyes. A small laugh left him as the tears started to trickle down his face as he pulled Shiro and Allura into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered and the laughed as they patted Lance’s back.

“Now, we were hoping, once you’ve recovered, would you be willing to reclaim your place on the team?” Allura asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes! But, only if you give Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid a place too,” he said and she nodded.

“We always were,” she replied and everyone cheered. Lance turned to Shiro who smiled at him and placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro looked at him questioningly and made a startled sound when Lance pulled him forward. Lance’s lips landed on Shiro’s in a swift kiss before pulling back with a nervous look.

“Was that-?” Lance started only to get cut off when Shiro leaned forward and pulled Lance into a soft kiss. Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s jaw and Lance placed a hand over Shiro’s as he smiled into the kiss. He faintly heard the others cheering for them but ultimately ignored them as he continued to kiss Shiro. He then pulled back with a worried and horrified face that had everyone worried. “MY FAMILY!” he shouted and a look of understanding went across all their faces. “What did you tell them!?” he demanded hysterically and a laugh left Shiro at the face Lance was making.

“Don’t worry. They know you’re in the hospital and why but not how. We told them there was a shooting. I couldn’t lie about you being in the hospital but I knew you didn’t want them to know about Galra,” Hunk said and Pidge nodded agreement.

“Ya! They were worried but said there would be agents protecting you should anyone from the ‘shootout’ came,” she continued and Lance nodded thanks.

“Thanks, I think,” he said. “I don’t think she’ll want me back at the Police station then,” he continued and they laughed at that.

“Ya, but we also told her that we were gathering up everyone and they’ll all be in jail soon,” Allura said and Lance nodded. “So once we tell her that every man from there is in jail she’ll most likely allow you to work there again without showing up every hour,” at that Lance laughed agreement, knowing his mom would do that if he went back without knowing if all the men were arrested.

“Thank you,” Lance said and Allura smiled.

“It’s no problem. I’ll go tell your mother your up. I imagine she’ll want to get you caught up after the doctor finishes his check up,” Allura said nodding to the doctor who was patiently waiting for everyone to finish. “Let’s go people, only Zethrid and Shiro will stay and keep us updated. We still have things to do,” she then walked out with everyone giving him one last hug before leaving.

As the door swung closed he saw the big built woman standing outside glaring at everyone who thought about getting close. A smile graced his lips as Shiro went back into a chair as the doctor did his check to make sure everything was okay. Though Lance knew deep down that everything was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! That’s long! This took me FOREVER to do. Not really but it felt like it. I hope you liked this! Feel free to ask me any questions you have or just to say if there was an error somewhere. I’ll take anything, even just a smiley face if that’s what you wanna do. LOVE YA YOU READERS!!


End file.
